


Even Has A Little Bow

by orphan_account



Series: We've Got Time [2]
Category: One Direction
Genre: B), Louis in Panties, M/M, NIpple stimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-28
Updated: 2013-11-28
Packaged: 2018-01-02 22:18:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry might fail his midterms but his boyfriend is wearing panties.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even Has A Little Bow

**Author's Note:**

> sorry about the title but it's almost december and im feeling fruity also sorry to the guy in my english class who most likely read this over my shoulder thanks to emily and justine for being awesome ily my tumblr is louiscium :)

“Louis, you don’t understand how hard it is.” Harry whines from the other end of the line.  

Up until this point, Louis was only half listening, trying to get through a script he was just mailed, but tuned back in at both the whining and the word hard. When Harry continued groaning about all the different statistical probabilities he had to review before his midterms the next day, Louis tuned back out.  

“Lou, are you even listening?” 

“Huh? Oh, of course, love.” Louis answered distractedly, flipping the page of his script.  

“Then answer my question.” Harry said, the smile evident in his voice. He started laughing when Louis didn’t say anything. “I knew you weren’t listening, you tosser.” 

“I’m sorry but statistics are just so boring.” Louis answered, relieved that Harry wasn’t droning on anymore. He tossed his script to the bottom of his bed. 

“And you don’t even have to suffer through the lectures.” Harry complained. 

“You’re boring enough, babe.” Louis smiled and relaxed back against his pillows, hand not holding his phone lightly trailing up his stomach. 

Harry let out an indignant, “heeeeyy”, then continued, “But seriously I was asking if you were busy tonight? You could maybe help me study?” 

“Hmm, tempting Harold. But actually I am busy.”

Harry let out a disappointed “oh”, but Louis surged forward. “I have a gala for this charity I work with and I’ve got room for a plus one. Would you like to be my date?” 

Harry perked up, “But I’ve got my first midterm tomorrow. Maybe I should stay in.” 

Louis smiled knowing Harry would eventually give in, he loved going to Louis’ events. They’d only been dating about three months but they’ve been public for all of them. The world was less than shocked when Louis came out seeing as how he’s been an adamant participant in the “#mcm” epidemic on his twitter. Photos of Harry and Louis slugging around Harry’s campus peppered the magazines. Louis liked to think they were up there with William and Kate for Britain’s greatest romantic duo and Harry liked to agree with him. 

“You need a break anyways, Harry. You’ve been studying for weeks.” Louis was exactly aware of how long Harry had been studying because Harry wasn’t too keen on distraction. 

Banishing Louis to the other side of the room when they were holed up in Harry’s tiny dorm to prevent Louis’ filthy whispers and wandering hands. 

“Yeah, alright. What should I wear?” Harry said. 

Well that was easy. “We can go shopping. I’ll come pick you up.” 

\-- 

“Alright, Harry. Come on out.” Jesy, Louis’ stylist, called from outside the dressing room. 

Louis had texted her asking what Harry should wear knowing they’d be stopped for red carpet pictures. He knew if they showed up mismatching Jesy would have his head but instead of answering his simple question she insisted she tag along. 

Harry stepped out sheepishly wearing dark jeans and a silky button-up. 

After moving to London he ditched the wranglers and cowboy hats, much to Louis’ dismay, but still kept the jeans too tight and the shirts barely buttoned. 

Jesy shrieks over how good he looks and then turns to a shop assistant, rambling on about blazers and pocket hankies.  

Harry smiles blushingly at Louis who saunters towards him. 

“This is probably expensive.” Harry says pulling at the shirt. “It’s real silk.” 

Louis looked down and noticed the buttons are done up crooked and starts to undo them. 

“It doesn’t matter, love. The shop gives us our stuff for free. It’s like a promotional thing.” 

Harry nods then sucks in a gasp when Louis’ forearms bump against his nipples while redoing the buttons. Huh. That’s new. 

Louis goes to test his theory by placing his hands over Harry’s chest and gently rubbing his thumbs over Harry’s nipples through the shirt. Harry’s face contorts, eyes scrunching together, but his mouth falls open. 

Before he gets too carried away (too carried away being getting on his knees in public) he gives Harry a light kiss on the nose and backs away. 

“I think you look great. Really sexy.” 

Harry exhales a shaky breath, opening his eyes, and replies voice low and husky, “Thanks, Lou.” 

“Jesy, are we done here?” Louis calls over to Jesy who’s savagely pawing through a rack of scarves. She nods frantically giving them a thumbs up. 

“Great.” Louis says, looking back at Harry. “Go get changed and we’ll grab lunch?” 

“Sure.” Harry nods and stumbles back into the change room. 

\-- 

They walk through the mall holding hands, a few people stopping Louis for autographs and even more snapping their pictures from store windows and across the hall.  

Harry was still new enough to the paparazzi game and he tried to smile at every camera, whipping his head in every direction trying to catch every lens. Louis just smiled at him fondly which made all their candids come out highly nauseating.  

“Harry, did you want Chinese or Thai?” Louis contemplated while they made their way to the food court. 

Harry didn’t answer so Louis turned to look at what was distracting him and saw him ogling the Victoria’s Secret display. 

Louis smirked; he sure was learning a lot about Harry today. 

“Do you like that stuff?” Louis asked, squeezing Harry’s hand to grab his attention. 

“What? Girls?” Harry asked looking sheepish.  

“No, lingerie.” 

“Oh, um.” Harry turned away from the shop window, pulling Louis into the food court. “Yeah, I do. It’s really. Pretty? I guess.” 

Louis smiled up at him, “I always thought I would look good in lace.” 

Harry gulped and offered a weak smile, eyes dark and looking distant. 

Louis kept his smirk to himself and pulled Harry into the lineup for Sizzling Wok, “Chinese is good?” 

Harry just offers his another lopsided grin, face still a shade too red and eyes a bit too dark. 

\-- 

 ** _Eleanor! Need a huge favour from my favourite manager!!!_**  

 _What is it, Louis?_  

 ** _Can u pls_**   ** _pick me up some things??!_**  

 _Like what?_  

 ** _Sex things?? ;) I’ll love u forever!_**  

 _None of my other clients do this to me._  

 ** _But I’m your fav! pls, El :)_**  

 _Okay, send me a list._  

\-- 

“To your right boys!” “Over here, Louis!” “Just on your left, lads!” 

The photographers were loud and the flash was bright but Harry had a steady hand on Louis’ back and whenever the people behind the lens got too demanding Louis got too snarky. 

“Can you turn this way, boys?” 

“No we’re fine thanks.” Louis would reply sweetly but with a devilish grin, Harry cackling at his side. 

Once they were sufficiently blinded by the flashes, Eleanor came out and pushed them along to a line for the interviews. She whispered in Louis’ ear, “I got everything. It’s in the car that’s driving you guys home. Please never do this to me again.” 

Louis just beamed at her and then answered some questions on the charity, pulling Harry into the shot when they demanded to hear more of how they met.  

After being seated at a table with some prestigious higher-ups from the charity, Louis settled into Harry’s side, listening to the guest speaker talk about fundraisers and infrastructure expansions for the following year. 

Harry’s hand rests warm and heady on Louis’ thigh under the table. Fingers tapping random patterns into the denim and his pinky finger stroking innocently down the inseam. 

When the man onstage finished his speech the crowd gave him a round of thunderous applause which Harry used to drown out his whispers into Louis’ ear. 

“I know you bought yourself panties, Lou.” 

Louis’ back stiffened and he was suddenly nervous. What if he was doing too much too soon? They’d only been dating for a few months. Harry had only just learned how to swallow around Louis’ dick without gagging his brains out. 

But when he looked over at Harry he was beaming, green eyes twinkling and dimples framing his face. “I can’t wait to see them.” Harry added. 

“Then don’t.” Louis whispered. Another speaker had taken the stage and the room had quieted down considerably. “We can use your midterms as an excuse. Let’s go.” 

Harry looked hesitant but then the man onstage announced the arrival of the first course giving them an out. 

“Let’s go.” Louis repeated standing up and offering his hand to Harry who took it gingerly and followed Louis out of the hall. 

Eleanor had thrown a fit when she saw them walking out of the room, giggling and breathless, but let them go after Harry explained to her his midterm situation. Louis was impressed, maybe if the university thing didn’t work out for Harry he could join him on set. 

“Mom, I’m just dropping Harry off at his dorm. I’ll be back in the morning.” Louis tried to keep his voice steady but Harry was already palming him in the back of the car as the driver took them to Harry’s campus. 

“Okay, Lou. Be safe. I love you.” Jay said from the other line and hung up before Louis could respond. 

Harry grabbed the cell phone from Louis and threw it in his bag then continued to push the heel of his hand into Louis’ crotch. 

“I just want to see your gorgeous arse in those panties, Lou.” Harry growled making the driver snicker. 

“Yeah, Harry. I bought other stuff, too.” Louis gasped, his sentence punctuated with a stifled moan.  

Harry hummed into Louis’ neck where he was working on a lovebite, blowing cold air over the red bite marks.  

Louis unbuckled and swung around into Harry’s lap, grabbing his arms and pinning them by his side. 

“I know you like having your nipples played with.” Louis whispered as Harry tried to buck up into Louis, searching for friction. 

The driver coughed uncomfortably from the front seat then, “Mr. Tomlinson, we’re here. Did you need a hand with your bags?” 

“No thanks, we can manage.” 

Louis hopped off Harry’s lap and grabbed the bags Eleanor left for them, then called back to Harry to hurry up, already sprinting towards the dorm. 

They crashed through the door blindly, eyes closed and mouths attached, hands too preoccupied with belts and zippers to switch on the light. The whole room was quite small only two beds, two desks, and a window, blindness and allowing the street lamp’s glare cast pale light over the walls. 

They break apart each sitting on a separate bed, stripping their jeans. 

“Why isn’t your roommate ever here?” 

“Are you complaining?” Harry asks, wrestling his jeans down his legs. 

“Never.” Louis managed to get his jeans off quickly, the arse the hard part but it’s smooth sailing the rest of the way down. “Stay there, yeah?” Louis says, holding up a finger threateningly when Harry moves off the mattress. “And lie down.”  

Harry does so quickly, palming himself through his briefs as he watches Louis rummage through the bags.  

“I’ll be right back, okay?” Louis says grabbing Harry’s robe and one of the bags, “Don’t touch yourself.” He warns then he’s out the door moving through the hall towards the dorm’s communal bathroom. 

There’s a few kids on the way who recognize him and wave but luckily the bathroom is empty. 

He locks himself into a stall and pulls out the white lace lingerie. He slips off his briefs and pulls on the lace, his semi giving a dull throb of interest at the fabric. His ever so camp phase of wearing suspenders helped him with the fastening of the sheer stocking to the bottom of the panties.  

Slipping the robe over top, Louis peered out of the stall door and once the coast was clear ran back to Harry’s room. 

“I thought I told you not to move.” 

Harry was over on the opposite bed, riffling through the bags. His cock was lying thick on his thigh, his briefs forgotten on the floor. 

“Actually, you told me not to touch myself.” Harry answered still distracted by the bag’s contents. He pulled something out. “Lou, what are these?” 

Louis dropped his robe and climbed into Harry’s lap, straddling him. Harry instinctively dropped what he was holding and ran his hands up Louis’ thighs, feeling along the material.  

“Oh my God.” Harry licked his lips, drinking in the way the white lace contrasted with Louis’ skin, how the sheer material showed off Louis’ shaft, now all the way hard, his head barely peeping out of the waistband. 

“They’re nipple clamps.” Louis answered as Harry reached around and squeezed his ass. 

Harry looked up at Louis then understanding what was about to happen then said distractedly, “Hey! There’s even a little bow,” hands brushing over the ribbon at the back of Louis’ panties. 

Louis laughed then pushed Harry back against the pillows. “I bet you can come from just this.” Louis dragged his fingers down the side of Harry’s neck, onto his chest and circled his nipples. Harry was already breathing heavy, his cock nestled against Louis’ ass. 

Kissing his jaw chastely and moving down his throat, Louis lightly brushed his fingertips across Harry’s nipples, already hard. 

Harry moaned lowly and choked out a broken, “Lou.” 

“What do you want, baby?” Louis asked sweetly, rolling Harry’s nipples between his first two fingers. 

“Your mouth, Lou. Teeth.” Harry was already sounding so wrecked, his face and chest splattered with a scarlet blush.  

Louis took his time moving his mouth down to Harry’s chest, nipping and sucking at the endless pale skin. He kissed lightly above Harry’s nipple then went in for a tentative lick, Harry arching up into the feeling. 

“More, Lou.” Harry growled tightening his grip on Louis’ arse, urging him on. 

Louis bit down on the skin beside his nipple then moved over it hotly, tongue flicking around it. He pulled off a bit, nipple caught between his teeth and Harry moaned lowly, hand shooting up to hold Louis’ head in place. 

Fingers pinching the nipple not in his mouth, Louis continued to work his teeth over the skin, tongue soothing after Harry made pained little gasps. 

Without warning, Harry let out a shout, back arching off the mattress. Louis felt Harry’s come seeping into his panties where Harry’s cock was pressed. 

Louis pouted looking down at Harry, “We didn’t even use the clamps.” 

Harry grinned then spun them around, Louis lying flat on the mattress, Harry hovering above him. 

“I’m gonna finger you, yeah?” Harry said into Louis’ mouth, “Make you come in your panties.” 

Louis nodded dumbly, mouth slack. 

Harry pulled the underwear to the side revealing Louis then pushed his fingers into Louis’ awaiting mouth. “Suck, babe.” 

Louis mouth at Harry’s fingers, closing his eyes. 

After circling his rim teasingly, Harry slowly pushed two fingers inside Louis. 

Louis keened under the familiar sting, grinding his hips down already searching for more. He loved Harry’s hands, his long slender fingers always twisted just right. 

“Yeah, Harry. Another.” Louis begged. “Please.” 

Harry slipped in a third finger, curling them once he picked up a steady pace. 

“Oh fuck. Harder.” Louis whimpered and Harry obeyed slamming his fingers back into his prostate. 

Leaning down, Harry started mouthing at Louis’ cock through the lace, translucent with the precome leaking through the material. Licking his shaft through the fabric, Harry pressed his pinky in along with his other three fingers.  

Louis shouted, his hands in Harry’s hair, pushing his mouth down along his cock as he came, come painting his stomach and smearing in the lace. 

Louis pulled Harry up after he licked Louis clean and they feel asleep, breathing steadying and completely sated. 

\-- 

“Harry, I’m ba- Oh fuck no! You did not fuck in my bed!” 

“Sorry, Niall.” 

“I guess that’s the roommate, huh?” 


End file.
